This invention relates to a skateboard lighting adaptor kit for use on a conventional skateboard to allow safe, night time use or for simply ornamental or decorative purposes. Skateboarding has become a sport that has become extremely popular over the past ten years. Frequently, the boards are decorated with bright colors and patterns and are often customized in appearance to the user's tastes. The lighting adaptor kit of this invention provides a further embellishment for the skateboard and can be mounted on the board in such an inobtrusive manner that it does not affect the performance of the board in any material respect.
Frequently, the skateboard rider desires to ride his board at dusk and during the night. However, at such times it is very dangerous since motorists and/or pedestrians have a difficult time seeing the skateboard rider which could result in collision and injury. Furthermore, even when the rider is performing in a restricted and safe area, it is desirable to add some means that will enable the stunts and action of the board to be perceived by onlookers. While certain reflectors have been utilized on skateboards to reflect external lighting, a full system of running lights has not heretofore been included on a skate board. The running lights that are utilized in this skateboard lighting adaptor kit are included for both safety and ornamental reasons. The running light system is self-contained and includes various means for automatically and manually operating the lights in a pattern that provides visual assistance to the rider and a directional signal to motorists and others. The adaptor kit is designed to be easily mounted to the skateboard with conventional tools.
The adaptor kit of this invention is designed to be a great show piece for all skateboards and to improve both the enjoyment and safety of the sport.